Winter's Miraculous Return
by Lover of Emotions
Summary: This is a continuation of Miraculous Winter, whose author is cutehappytrash, and I adopted this story from her after she said that she was giving up on the story. So Leo and Kim find themselves at Hogwarts with a manipulative Headmaster that wants to turn Leon into a pawn and refuses to call him boy his right name. Leo contacts his family and they come to his rescue.
1. Chapter 1

Winter's Miraculous Return

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to Harry Potter or Miraculous Tale of Ladybug Chat Noir

A/N: I adopted this from cutehappytrash

Chapter 1

Missing posters flooded the streets of Paris along with its's lamp posts that held them. Pictures of Leo and Kim were passed around as the hero's did their nightly patrol looking for the couple. The last they saw them was on Valentine's day. Chat leaned over a railing as he stared at the streets of Paris, glaring every so often. Ladybug came up from behind him as she touched his shoulder he turned around just a bit to see her sad smile.

"We will find them Chat, I promise you." she whispered as the cracks of three whips were heard behind them. the duo turned to see the rest of the seasons running up to them.

"Anything?" She asked.

Summer shook her head and looked down. Fall balled up his fists, this was his fault. Chat said "how did this happen?! They couldn't have just disappeared. Kim wouldn't' kidnap Leo we already know that."

Spring looked around as they leaned on the railing. The mon shined so brightly and Chat was right they couldn't have just vanished.

"I-Is there any surveillance at the very top of the Eiffel Tower?" He asked. "Maybe something or someone caught something?"

Chat and the others paused and slapped their heads; mumbling stupid over and over again. Fall felt the giant sweat drop as he smiled just a bit.

"J-just a thought." He laughed nervously.

Chat said. "Let's go!"

The gang nodded as they headed towards the police station to see if maybe Agent Rogers could help them. The citizens' looked to see their hero's going across the roofs awfully quick, some shrugged it off and others felt a small panic. The gang arrived at the station as they dropped down below.

Agent Rogers looked up and raised an eyebrow and said. "Aren't you missing the owl?" Everybody had noticed Winter has been missing thankfully nobody connected the dots...not yet anyways.

Ladybug cleared her thought as she approached him. "Agent Rogers listen, we have a friend, a civilian well wo of them, that recently went missing when he went to the top of the Eiffel Tower. Are there any surveillance camera's around there?"

The cop gained a thoughtful expression and said. "Date of disappearance?"

Chat popped up with Fall and they both said. "A few days ago! Maybe three at most."

The cop said "I need a date."

Summer stepped as she leaned on the counter, crossing her arms and placing her chest on top of them as she leaned in a bit.

"February 14th, Valentine's Day, Dear." she purred.

Ladybug and Spring looked down at their chest and sighed simultaneously as Fall and Chat turned to them.

"My Lady?" Chat tentatively asked the one that held his heart.

"Sis?" Fall asked.

Ladybug mumbled. "She's so big."

Spring mumbled. "I'm only a little girl and I am envious."

Chat and Fall blinked as they tried to comfort them. Ladybug only sank further with Spring.

"M-my Lady! I-I think you're perfect!" Chat said as Agent Rogers and Sumer laughed at the group.

"Wait, I think I have something." Agent Rogers said.

He pulled up the video which showed Fall, Kim, and Leo as they dropped on the roof. Words weren't clearly heard as they saw Fall turn around and give a harsh glare to Kim before jumping off, leaving the couple alone. Kim shook Leo awake as he stirred, Leo popped up and smacked his head into Kim's.

"Ouch!" Spring winced as Summer nodded.

The two pulled back and seemed to groan a bit as they looked at each other again. Kim's lips moved as Chat frowned as he saw Leo's lip quiver a bit and then his head snap up surprised. Leo grabbed Kim in disbelief as Kim nodded and grabbed the boy, pulling him in close and closing the gap between their lips and kissing him.

"Oh!" Ladybug said as her face turned a bright red along with Spring and Summer.

"I'll kill him." The boys mumbled as they stared at the screen. They then saw the fire as it surrounded them, Summer perked up. "I've heard of sparks flying when you kiss but not exactly fire!"

The fire swirled around as it engulfed them both and they disappeared with Leo clinging onto Kim as the fire put itself out.

Ladybug said. "...Well that was a thing."

"They just disappeared?! Nothing else?" Chat asked as Agent Rogers skimmed through the camera footage. "Nothing after that you guys. I'm sorry but whatever that was got them both."

Chat said. "Can you reverse the footage and play it slowly?" The cop did and Chat saw what looked like a goblet with a great hall full of people inside the flames for a brief second and he said. "Enhance and print this image."

Agent Rogers did just that as they looked at image and Summer squinted. "Whatever this fame was it was connected to one of them and was most likely meant to only bring one but it brought them both." She stated.

Chat said. "Print this and I'll take that tape I think I have a lead. I'll be working on this alone for now."

"Chat?" Ladybug said.

Agent Rogers tossed him the tape and wished them as Chat left quickly and headed home. Ladybug looked as Chat left and tried to grab him before she sighed sadly, "I-I'll see you in school..."

Summer frowned as she took the kids home, Fall, looked up at his mother. "Mom, Chat loves Ladybug right?"

Summer said. "Yes he does. why do you ask?"

"Why is he-?" Fall was cut off by Spring.

Spring looked down. "It was nothing mother." As she pulled Fall further ahead onto the street away from Summer. Summer sighed as she looked up at the moon. Winter we really need you, she thought sadly.

Somewhere far off of Paris-

Said boy felt his eye twitch as he was shaken awake by some very large hands, "Kim...knock it off." he ground and the hands were removed

"It ain't Kim." a gruff voice said with a small chuckle.

Leo looked up and saw a very tall bearded male wearing animal skins. Doing a back flip with one hand as he screamed and he signed frantically 'where is Kim?!'

The man let out a hearty laugh as Kim came out behind him with crossed arms. His hair was down and wet and he was wearing a black jacket compared to red one he usually wore.

"Hagrid, you scared him." Kim stated as he walked towards Leo with a small smile on his face.

Only to be sucker punched in the face by Leo who signed 'You Ass! I thought that you were missing! Ugh why I love you I'll never know!'

"Augh!" Kim yelled as he jerked his head and held his face. Hagrid grinned and separated the couple, grabbing Leo and sitting him down.

"Forgive me for giving you a scare there, Leo was it? But you've been asleep for a while and naturally I got worried but Kim here watched ya most of the time."

Leo glared at Kim and kicked him in the chest sideways as he sat down.

Kim groaned at the pain. "Hurts so good."

Leo looked at him and sighed and signed 'idiot don't do that to me I thought I was alone.'

It took some time to calm Leo down from kicking Kim in the chest again as Hagrid sat the boys down. He cleared his throat as inspected the boys carefully before lifting up Leo's hair and seeing that mark. He hummed and nodded as Leo pulled back just a bit.

"Ah well boys let me begin with an introduction. My name is Hagrid and in short I'll be looking over you two, especially you Leo." He pointed at the boy.

"Where am I?" Leo asked as he grabbed Kim's arm ready to book it just in case something weird was going on here.

"Ever heard of a place named Hogwarts?" Hagrid asked. Surely Lily would have told the boy...Right?

Leo shook his head as the man sighed and shook his head.

"Of course she wouldn't." he mumbled. "Well in a sense it's like a school. A special school for very special people like you and Kim."

"This isn't a ward is it?" Leo asked as Kim chuckled and rubbed his arm.

"No, it isn't. It's a magic school full of wizards" Kim said and looked away since all he wanted was for him and Leo to return home where they both belonged.

"Magic? Where's Winter?!" Leo nearly yelled and coughed. Hagrid handed him some water.

"Winter come out." Kim said as Hagrid looked around and saw a little body zoom by him and into Leo's chest happily. There was another tiny being that followed Winter and that beings name was Serenity and she was a falcon Kwami.

"What is that?" He whispered as he saw a small white body pull itself away from Leo's embrace.

"Winter! You're okay!" Leo said in relief as he held onto the small Kwami.

"Thanks to Kim." Winter said as he flew to Kim. "He kept me safe, there's lots of owls."

Winter looked over to Hagrid as he pointed at him with his nub and screamed.

"Who?!" Winter his behind Leo who looked behind him and saw Hagrid standing there.

"Where are the others?! Sumer?! Ladybug?!" He asked.

"Calm down, tiny thing." Hagrid explained as he grabbed Winter, who fidgeted. "You are at Hogwarts; I don't know any of your friends."

"Hmm Hogwarts..." Leo said and tapped his chin as he closed his eyes and scrunched up his face. "It sounds familiar."

Hagrid looked at the boy, "how do you know of it before I told you?"

"Ah! My uncles told me!" Leo said and pounded his fist.

"Your uncles?" Hagrid and Kim asked.

"Yes my uncles! Remus and Sirius!" Leo stated.

Hagrid raised an eyebrow at that, and sighed. "Nonetheless you boys have impeccable timing"

"Why?" They asked in perfect harmony.

"Why? You're just in time for the tournament!" Hagrid laughed as he threw his arms up into the air as they boys paled. This is going to be one hell of a ride. "I am going to take you to Headmaster Dumbledore and he will let you know where you will be staying while you are here."

"We aren't going to be staying." Kim said.

"We are going to be going home just as soon as transport can be arranged for us." Leo said. He had a feeling that the Headmaster was going to try something that was going to royally piss him off as well as his parents, brother, and uncles off as well.

Kim and Leo followed Hagrid to the office of the Headmaster and both got a feeling that something was going to happen that was not meant to happen at all.

Leo and Kim didn't care that there was a tournament going on at a school that they were not a part of and all that they wanted was to go back to their home and their friends. They followed Hagrid to the Headmaster's office to see if he would send them back home not knowing that Dumbledore, the headmaster, knew that Leo was the Harry Potter that he had been looking for what seemed like forever but was just such a long time because he wanted to manipulate him into being a scapegoat for the wizarding world and a malleable pawn as well in the headmaster's continuing fight with Lord Voldemort.

"Professor Dumbledore, I have two kids with me named Leo and Kim and they don't know how they got here but they want a way to get back to their home which is Paris, France." Hagrid said as he entered the room with the two boys. Dumbledore looked at the two and when he saw the smaller of the two with jet black hair and emerald green eyes he knew that the Potter boy was in front of him.

"Hagrid, I am glad that you found Harry Potter. We will send the other boy home but keep young Harry here with us and then send him to live with his Aunt, Uncle, and cousin at the end of the year." Dumbledore said with a glint in his eyes.

"My name is no longer Harry Potter but Leo Agreste, the younger son, through adoption, of fashion designer Gabriel Agreste as well as one of the top male models for Agreste Fashion. I will have no part of whatever ridiculous scheme you have in your head and will be going home with my boyfriend Kim." Leo said as he sent a wave of familial magic to his mother Lily so that she would know where he was and could rescue him and Kim.

In the Agreste Mansion, Paris, France

Lily Agreste was watching her oldest boy sleep when she felt her youngest son's magic wash over her with a familiar magic that she hadn't felt since she was a young witch just learning to control her magic. She shook Adrien awake and motioned him to follow her silently so that they could get Gabriel Agreste, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Marinette Dupain-Cheng a.k.a Ladybug, Rosalie Ivory a.k.a. Summer, Angel Ivory a.k.a. Spring, and Damon Ivory a.k.a. Fall together at the mansion and they could tell that she had some great news to tell them.

"Leo just sent a pulse of familial magic, granted he had another mixed in with it that I hadn't felt since I was a young witch-in-training, and I know where Kim and him are. Sirius and Remus should know just the place that I am talking about since we graduated from the place in the same year." Lily said and that caused Sirius's and Remus's eyes to widen in shock. "Oh and your group is gaining a new member when the two return since Kim kept his ability to transform into Dark Cupid."

"Someone transported my cub and his future mate to Hogwarts? He is in Dumbledore's clutches at the moment and we need to get him away from there before Dumbledore pushes some buttons Leo's that shouldn't be pushed, like the name that he was born with since he hasn't gone by that since before James died." Remus said.

"Kim isn't going to be much better since he has figured out Leo's past as well and is very protective of him just like all of us here are, maybe even more so than we are." Sirius said.

"We will all go to London, England and then Lily, Remus, and Sirius can go to Hogwarts and retrieve our missing members and bring them safely back to us." Gabriel said. "It isn't going to hurt for the kids to miss a few days of school since this is a family emergency and you are all family to us."

"I am glad that we are going to have Winter back with us as well as a new member known as Dark Cupid." Rosalie said.

"I want him home so much. I feel like I am not myself without my brother and partner." Adrien said.

"I have really missed mothering Leo and now I also want to mother Kim since he is family and now a member of our superhero group." Marinette said.

"It will be good to have all four seasons reunited again. Angel said.

"And it will be good to have another member in the group, especially one who is very protective of Le as Leo or Winter." Damon said.

Everyone headed to their homes, or in the case of Lily, Gabriel, and Adrien then it was their rooms, to pack for the trip that was planned to bring back the ones that were missing no more.

A/N: I am not going to be able to update for two to three weeks since I have back-to-back doctor's appointments due to bad health


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Miraculous Wielder Characters for now and the Miraculous Items to be claimed

Marinette Dupain-Cheng – Ladybug (Tikki – Female, Earrings), Adrien Agreste – Chat Noir (Plagg – Male, Ring), Leo Agreste – Winter Owl (Winter – Male, Snowflake Brooch), Rosalie Ivory – Summer Liger (Summer – Female, Cats Eye Egyptian Emerald Brooch), Angel Ivory – Spring Rabbit (Spring – Female, Budding Rose with Pearl Brooch), Damon Ivory – Fall Bear (Fall – Male, Red-Orange Leaf Brooch), Kim Anderson – Dark Cupid (Serenity – Female, Heart Pin with Arrow through it and Wings on it), Alix Kubdel – Time Breaker (Hercules – Male, Pocket Watch), Gabrielle Agreste – Papillon (Mila – Female, Brooch-Pin), Lily Agreste – Peacock (Plume – Male, Hairpin), Severus Snape – Aquarius Bat (Aquarius – Female, Pin), Minerva McGonagall – Volpina (Tod – Male, Necklace), Filius Flitwick – Tortue Vert (Wayzz – Male, Bracelet), Luna Lovegood – Virgo Raven (Virgo – Female, Hairclip), Neville Longbottom – Gemini Toad (Gemini – Male, Bracer), and Hermione Granger – Libra Otter (Libra – Female, Choker)

Bee Hair Comb, Pisces Fish Clip, Aries Ram Armlet, Taurus Bull Buckle, Cancer Crab Anklet, Leo Lion Wristwatch, Scorpio Scorpion Leglet, Sagittarius Griffin Sash Clip, Capricorn Goat Headband, Rat Locket, Ox Mirror Pin, Tiger Dangling Earrings, Jackalope Barrettes, Dragon Dog Collar, Snake Hair Sticks, Horse Belt Clip, Sheep Belt Ring, Monkey Brooch-Compact, Rooster Hair Pin-Clips, Dog Tie Clip, and Boar Sweatband

Pairings

Marinette/Adrien, Leo/Kim, Rosalie/Severus, Gabriel/Lily, Sirius/Remus, Filius/Minerva, Alix/Neville, Hermione/Luna

A/N: I am going to be including more people becoming Miraculous Wielders with new Miraculous Items that are created because of Hawk Moth, Zodiac Miraculous Wielders for the Miraculous Items from the Zodiac, and Chinese Zodiac Miraculous Wielders for the Miraculous Items from the Chinese Zodiac and the Rabbit of the Chinese Zodiac will become a Jackalope since Rabbit has already been taken and is one of the Seasonal Miraculous. A reviewer of Chapter 1, who shall remain nameless since she knows who she is, suggested that I have Dumbledore and Voldemort get Akumatized and I decided that Dumbledore will be the one that gets Akumatized this chapter and he will be Dark Blade

Gabriel Agreste had bought a mansion in London because he had expanded his business there and that was where his second headquarters were located. The group got settled in the mansion and afterward Lily, Sirius, and Remus apparated to Hogsmead and walked up to Hogwarts to get Leo and Kim back before any harm could befall young Leo. Lily was so pissed that her magic made the doors into Hogwarts and more importantly into the Great Hall open up without anyone touching them.

"ALBUS PERCIVAL WULFRIC BRIAN DUMBLEDORE! HOW DARE YOU TRY AND KEEP MY SON LEO HERE WITHOUT PERMISSION! I TOOK HIM AWAY FROM MY SISTER'S PLACE AFTER I WAS FREE FROM THE PETRIFICUS TOTALUS SPELL, CHANGED HIS NAME, AND MADE SURE THAT YOU WOULD NOT FIND HIM TO GET HIM TO FULFILL A FALSE PROPHECY THAT MEANT ONE OF TWO BOYS! NO ONE MESSES WITH MY SON AND GETS AWAY WITH IT! KEEP AWAY FROM MY GODSON NEVILLE LONGBOTTOM AS WELL OR I WILL TAKE HIM WITH ME FOR HIS OWN SAFETY!" Lily shouted at the Headmaster as she motioned for Kim and Leo to come to her, Sirius, and Remus while at the same time signing to Leo to bring the young dirty blonde haired boy with him so that she could keep him safe as well since it was obvious that his grandmother wasn't taking very good care of him either. The three boys got up from the Gryffindor table and headed to the three adults while one of the teachers got up from the Head table and made their way toward the group as well. Lily looked up at the Head table when she felt a familiar presence that she hadn't felt in years. "Sev, I am glad that you are here as well since I need your help with something and this isn't where you truly belong."

"Lily Rose, I am glad that you are alive and I have missed you greatly, Sister in all but blood." Severus said.

"So all of the time that James thought that you loved Lily in that way he was wrong since you two seem to have a sibling bond that is very rare in the magical world. Oh, Lily is married again and this time to a gentleman who thinks the world of Lily as well as Leo, who is his son in every way that matters. Lily has another son but through adoption and that child's name is Adrien Agreste." Sirius said.

"Wait, you mean to tell me that Lily married fashion designer Gabriel Agreste and adopted his son who is a famous model named Adrien while Mr. Agreste adopted her son who also became a famous model as well?" A young girl with really bushy brown hair at the Gryffindor table said while keeping an arm around a young blonde girl whose robes were trimmed in blue signaling that she was a Ravenclaw from being hurt by a young boy with red hair who seemed to hate anyone not of Gryffindor.

Remus motioned to the two girls and they made their way over while at the Head table another two teachers got up and made their way over to the growing group. One teacher had her hair up in a severe bun but she was really kind to those that had worked their way into her heart while the other was as short older gentleman with a greyish beard and mustache. "And you are always welcome in our family, Professor McGonagall, since we all see you as a mother figure, while Professor Flitwick is welcome into the family as a father figure." The group turned to leave but was stopped by Dumbledore speaking up.

"You are not taking Mr. Potter, Mr. Longbottom, Miss Granger, Miss Lovegood, Professor Snape, Professor Flitwick, or Professor McGonagall anywhere." Dumbledore said.

Leo had finally had enough of Dumbledore's attitude toward calling him by the name he no longer goes by as well as telling his mother what she could or couldn't do and so he broke his self-imposed muteness. "I HAVE HAD ENOUGH OF YOUR ATTITUDE. EVER SINCE I GOT HERE YOU HAVE TRIED TO TELL ME WHAT I CAN AND CAN NOT DO AND YOU KEEP CALLING ME BY A NAME THAT I NO LONGER GO BY SO FOR THE LAST TIME MY NAME IS NO LONGER HARRY JAMES POTTER BUT LEO ANTHONY AGRESTE AND MY FAMILY IS COMPOSED OF MY MOTHER LILY AGRESTE, MY FATHER GABRIEL AGRESTE, MY BROTHER ADRIEN AGRESTE, MY SISTER IN ALL BUT BLOOD MARINETTE DUPAIN-CHENG, MY BETROTHED KIM ANDERSON, MY AUNT IN ALL BUT BLOOD ROSALIE IVORY, MY COUSINS IN ALL BUT BLOOD ANGEL IVORY AND DAMON IVORY, MY NEW AUNT IN ALL BUT BLOOD MINERVA MCGONAGALL, MY UNCLES IN ALL BU BLOOD FILIUS FLITWICK, SIRIUS BLACK, REMUS LUPIN, AND SEVERUS SNAPE, AND TO ROUND IT OFF MY NEW COUSINS IN ALL BUT BLOOD NEVILLE LONGBOTTOM, HERMIONE GRANGER, AND LUNA LOVEGOOD." Leo shouted at the professor that kept mouthing off and trying to tell him what he was supposed to do. The group then turned and headed out of Hogwarts and to Hogsmead where they would be apparated or would apparate themselves to the London Agreste Mansion. Dumbledore sat at the Head table fuming that so many of his plans were crumbling to pieces but what he didn't know was that everyone else was talking about what Lily had said about the so-called prophecy being false and that their Headmaster had tried to force Lily's son to live like the way that he wanted the child to live and kept calling him Harry Potter when his name had been changed after that dreadful Halloween thirteen years ago. The students finished eating their dinner and then headed to either their dorms, the ship of Durmstrang, or the carriage of Beauxbaton to rest and talk things over.

At the London Agreste Mansion

Gabriel knew just when his family arrived and that they had brought some people with them who were like family to them so that they would be safe from the idiotic Headmaster. Gabriel had made arrangements for all of the people to come with them to Paris without any trouble from their families or the Ministry. When he talked to Dr. Granger and Dr. Granger to get permission to take their daughter to Paris with his family they were happy to allow him to do so since they had quit trusting their daughter's Headmaster after they had found out that he had not saw fit to inform them that their daughter had been petrified in her second year just because of the fact that they were non-magicals that were more commonly called Muggles.

"Mr. Agreste…" Jean started.

"Please call me Gabriel." Gabriel said.

"Then call us Jean and Sam. And if you feel that it is necessary to change Hermione's name then you are more than welcome to do so for her protection." Sam said.

"Anyway, back to what I was saying. Since Sam and I cannot leave here we want you and your wife to be Hermione's legal guardians while she is living with you." Jean said. Just as everything got settled the Agreste group arrived and everything was set aside to welcome Leo and Kim back home and to welcome the new members of the family.

The first to react and run up to Leo and Kim was Adrien who first gave Kim a hug and then he pulled Leo close to him and held him since it had been so long since he had seen his younger brother who was easily pretty much his whole world.

"We have really missed you both and are really glad that you are back home, well almost back home. Leo, you will be spending a lot of your time with me. Oh, and Kim, welcome to the Miraculous Wielder group and your alter ego name is Dark Cupid. I see that you have a Kwami, Kim, what is his or her name?" Marinette sad in one breath.

"Her name is Serenity and she already explained about the fact that I am now a Miraculous Wielder and will be going by Dark Cupid. We had a feeling that when we got back to you guys that you would be having Leo spend a lot of time with you since you have obviously missed him as much as Adrien has." Kim said.

"Oh and I have found two Items in my home. One is a Butterfly Brooch and the other is a Peacock Hairpin. I do not know where the other three are." Lily said while Gabriel nodded his head in agreement with his wife.

"I have a feeling that I know where they are and who has them in safe keeping." Remus said.

"It is the one who gave Marinette, Adrien, and Leo." Sirius said.

'Can we go to our actual home now, Mom and Dad?' Leo signed.

"I know that you want to leave because you do not want to risk running into HIM and having HIM force you to be things that you are not and HE will also try and force you to break your self-imposed muteness since he doesn't understand why you muted yourself." Gabriel said.

"We can't leave yet because I still have to talk to Madame Longbottom and Lord Lovegood about taking their young charges away from the manipulative Headmaster and after that we will go back home. They should understand and will be willing to allow us to be the ones in charge of their charges." Lily said.

'I understand and that is acceptable.' Leo signed. 'I will show our new members to their rooms while you talk to Mr. Lovegood and Madame Longbottom. Everyone, follow me to your new rooms.' Leo signed and headed toward the stairs with the others following after Hermione translated the signing for them all. 'Hermione, your room is the lavender room. Neville, your room is the green room. Luna, your room is the silver room. Professor Snape, your room is the black room. And Professor McGonagall, your room is the mahogany room. Kim, I know you know where your room is so I am not telling you what room your room is.' Leo signed as he got close to each room. While Leo showed the new members to their rooms Lily headed out to talk to the two families that she had to since she was still Lady Potter and she wanted to keep the children safe from manipulations. The first stop she made was to her first fully magical friend Xenophilius Lovegood who she had come to call Philius since he was like an older brother to her.

"Rosebud, it is good to see you again." Xeno said.

"It is good to see you too, as well, Philius." Lily said. "I was wondering if it would be okay to become Luna's legal guardian so that I may take her to France with me so that I can keep her out of the manipulative hands of Dumbledore who would just use her to get Leo, Neville, and Hermione back so that he can use them and throw them aside like they mean nothing."

"Of course I do not mind since that means that my little Luna will be safe from harm, especially the Dumbledore kind. Give your little boy and my little girl a hug each from me. I will come and see her as soon as you send me a letter that says that she had settled into her new home and school. I have a feeling that it will be necessary to change Luna's name and I give my full permission for you to do so." The two talked for a little more and then Lily left to see Neville's grandmother, who called Lily by Flower since she was as sweet as a flower.

"Flower, it is good to see you. I was already informed of what had happened at Hogwarts and will gladly let you have custody of Neville so that he will not be manipulated by Dumbledore. When you let me know that he is settled in his new home and new school then I will come visit. Now, hurry back to your family and then head to where your actual home is and let Leo know that I think of him often. Oh, also if you feel that it is necessary to change Neville's name then you are more than welcome to do so in order to protect him." Madame Longbottom said.

"I will and thank you so much for the chance to fulfill the promise that I made to Alice and Frank about taking care of their child if anything should happen to them." Lily said and the left to get back to her family so that they could all go home. She got back to her London home and found everyone asleep and she headed to bed herself knowing that the following day was going to be hectic and confusing while they headed home. In the morning everyone was up and had their belongings by the front door before they headed to breakfast where Lily was waiting with news for Neville and Luna.

"So, Lily, how did it go with Lord Lovegood and Madame Longbottom?" Gabriel asked.

"They both gave their permission and said that as soon as they are settled in their new home and new school." Lily said before the entire group started to eat so that they could head to the airport and then their homes. It wasn't long before the group was finished with breakfast and headed to the airport in the Agreste limo. Once on the private jet the group got themselves situated just the way that they wanted to be and were soon asleep. The sleeping arrangements were Gabriel and Lily in the front close to the cockpit, Severus next to Rosalie a few rows behind them on the left side, Minerva next to Filius a few rows behind them on the right side, then it was Adrien and Leo a few rows behind them in the middle like their parents, then it was Kim and Marinette a few rows behind them on the left, that was followed by Hermione and Luna a few rows behind them on the right, and ended with Neville a few rows behind them on the same side, Angel next to him in the middle, and Damon next to her on the left side. The family fell asleep and were only woken up by the sound of the captain's voice telling them that they were going to be landing soon and the had to buckle up for the landing.

The group disembarked once the plane was safely landed and everyone headed to the Agreste Mansion before they headed to their homes. Severus, Filius, and Minerva would be staying with the Agreste family until they could get their own place. Leo showed Hermione, Luna, and Neville their rooms and left them to get settled while he headed to the room that he shared with his brother and took a nap with Winter. Adrien entered the room and smiled with happiness since he would be happy to sleep in his and his brother's room again since his brother was safely tucked into his bed once more with Winter next to him.

"It is good to have my brother and Winter home again." Adrien said to Plagg.

"I know what you mean, Adrien. I've missed Leo and Winter as well." Plagg said. The two climbed into the same bed as their brothers and fell asleep beside them.

Master Fu was in his meditation room when he felt some of the other Miraculous Items activate and he knew that the other Wielders had been found. He packed up the Items, including the Turtle Bracelet, and sent them to the young Agreste boys since they would know who would be worthy of which Item. He would still be the one that they came to for advice, since he was going to be the Great Guardian until his death happened, and healing of their Kwamis but otherwise he was officially retired from being a Miraculous Wielder since he felt that the younger generation could handle that well enough without him, not knowing that the Turtle Bracelet would wind up choosing another older man for the job of Tortue Vert.

The teens that had homes to go to headed there and would meet up with the others at school on Monday after the three that were brought back with them were registered into the school. As soon as most of the group left Nathalie came up to Gabriel and Lily with a package that had been dropped off.

"Mr. and Mrs. Agreste, this just arrived for the boys and I wasn't sure what to do with it." Nathalie said.

"Give it to us and we will see that they will get it so don't worry about it." Gabriel said as he took the package from Nathalie and watched as she left the mansion for the night.

Lily looked at the package and giggled when she saw who it was from. "It seems that history will repeat itself, even though I wasn't a Miraculous Wielder, I was a student of Master Fu's because he taught Severus and myself martial arts as well as the healing arts from many different cultures. I will put it in the boys room along with the two that I found in the safe since they will know just who to give them to." Lily took the package and headed to Gabriel's office and took the Peacock Miraculous and the Butterfly Miraculous and put them on top of the package from Master Fu and then took them all to her boys' room where they would find it after their nap. The boys woke up and saw the package and knew that it was from Master Fu who had given up his Miraculous Item so that another could take his place but they knew that he would still be the Great Guardians since he still had a lot of life to live.

"Seems like things are going to be an interesting adventure. Eight of the Miraculous Items have lit up. That means that some of our teammates are Mom, Dad, Aunt Minerva, Uncle Fillius, Uncle Severus, Neville, Luna, and Hermione." Adrien said. He pulled out the ones that were glowing. There was a butterfly wing brooch-pin, a peacock hairpin, a fox necklace, a turtle bracelet, a bat pin, a toad bracer, a raven hairclip, and an otter choker.

"So it is going to be Mila, Plume, Tod, Wayzz, Aquarius, Gemini, Virgo, and Libra will be coming out as soon as we give the Items to their Wielders, or rather in the case of Mila back to her Wielder, and we will be introduced to the superheroes that they will create." Winter said.

'A new Item was created when Kim kept his power and became one of us and it is a heart pin with an arrow through it and wings on it, the Kwami for it is based off an eagle and her name is Serenity. I have a feeling that there will be two or three others, maybe a little more than that, that will come into existence because of Hawk Moth.' Leo signed.

"Now this is going to be interesting since we seem to be growing by leaps and bounds. I wonder who the others will be that will keep the powers given to them by Hawk Moth and what their Items will turn out to be." Plagg said. The Miraculous Items that had already been in play along with their Kwamis, old and new, were Tikki of the Ladybug Earrings, Plagg of the Black Cat Ring, Winter of the Winter Owl Brooch, Summer of the Summer Liger Cat's-Eye Brooch, Spring of the Rabbit Brooch, Fall of the Bear Brooch, and Serenity of the Eagle Pin. Then there was going to be Mila of the Butterfly Brooch-Pin, Plume of the Peacock Hairpin, Tod of the Fox Necklace, Wayzz of the Turtle Bracelet, Aquarius of the Aquarius Bat Pin, Gemini of the Gemini Toad Bracer, Virgo of the Virgo Raven Hairclip, and Libra of the Libra Otter Choker. The four decided that they would figure everything out later and headed downstairs to the dining room for lunch and to see who caused a reaction to which Item. The first Item to react was the Butterfly Brooch-Pin and that was because Gabriel was already sitting at his spot at the table.

"Dad, I believe that this belongs to you." Adrien said as he handed over the box that held the Butterfly Miraculous.

"No way. I thought Mila was lost forever." Gabriel said as he took the box from his eldest son and opened it. A light orchid light appeared and out of the light came a Butterfly Kwami. "Mila, it is so good to see you again. I thought that you had been lost to me forever."

"It is good to see you as well Gabriel. I thought that I was lost forever as well until your new wife had found me and gave me to your sons who returned me to you." Mila said as she gave her Wielder a Kwami hug. Plagg and Winter came out to greet Mila.

"It has been a long time since I've laid eyes on you, Mila, and I have missed you very much." Plagg said.

"I am glad to see you after such a long time, Mila." Winter said.

"Goodness but it is good to see both of you as well, Plagg and Winter." Mila said as the three hugged. It was as the three Kwamis were getting caught up on each other's lives that Lily walked in and caused one of the seven remaining Items to glow even brighter.

'Mom, this Miraculous Item is for you. It is the Peacock hairpin whose Kwami is named Plume.' Leo signed before he handed over the box that contained the Peacock Hairpin.

Lily took the box with shock written all over her face and opened it and when she did there was a swelling of turquoise light that came out before the Miraculous Item appeared ad along with it the Kwami called Plume. "You are an absolutely gorgeous creature and I have the feeling that I will be having a lot of fun as the Peacock superheroine."

"My name is Plume and I am the Peacock Kwami. I am glad that I have a new Wielder even though I will miss my old Wielder I feel that you are better suited for me." Plume said before he moved to where his friends were. Just as Lily was sitting down to breakfast Severus came in and caused another Item to glow brighter than it was at the moment. The one that glowed brighter was the Aquarius Bat Pin which was the one that Winter handed to Severus.

"It seems that Fate has determined you to be the best candidate for this Miraculous Item, which is called the Aquarius Bat Pin, and the Kwami's name is Aquarius." Winter said as soon as Severus relieved him of his burden.

"Thank you, Winter." Severus said as he opened up the box that he had been given. A bright dark brown light appeared and then a Kwami that resembled a bat appeared out of the light.

"My name is Aquarius and I am your Kwami partner, Severus Snape." Aquarius said.

"It is a pleasure to know you, Aquarius. Since we have been introduced you can go and spend time with the ones that you haven't seen in who knows how many decades." Severus said as he attached the pin to his shirt. Minerva came in just then and caused one of the other lit Miraculous Items to flare brighter and the one that she got was the Fox Necklace. Plagg flew over to Minerva with the box that held her Miraculous Item.

"Welcome to the Team, Minerva McGonagall. You have inherited the Fox Necklace whose Kwami is named Tod." Plagg said as he gave her the box.

"Thank you, Plagg." Minerva said. She opened the box that she had taken from Plagg and it let out an orange light before a Kwami that resembled a fox appeared.

"My name is Tod and I am linked to you now." Tod said as he watched Aquarius's chosen partner fasten his necklace around his chosen partner's neck before she sat down. Shortly after Minerva started to eat her breakfast Filius came in and caused the Turtle Bracelet to glow brighter. Plagg flew over to Filius with Wayzz's box in his nubs and handed it over.

"It seems that you have been chosen to wield the Turtle Bracelet and the name of your Kwami Partner is Wayzz." Plagg said as soon as Filius took the box from him.

"It seems that my work in keeping people safe continues but not as a Champion Duelist but rather as a Superhero instead." Filius said as he opened the box and a bright pale green light appeared before a Kwami shaped like a turtle came out. "It is nice to meet you, Wayzz." Filius said as he attached the bracelet to his wrist.

"It is nice to meet you as well, New Master." Wayzz said before he headed to where the other Kwami's were. Filius sat down and started to fill his plate with food and eat just as young Neville came into the dining room and caused the box that held the Toad Bracer, that was home to Gemini when the Kwami didn't have a partner, to shine brighter. Winter took the box over to Neville who took it and opened it to let out a Kwami that looked like a toad out before he put on the bracer.

"My name is Gemini and I am now your Kwami partner, that means that I will help you turn into Gemini Toad in order for you to help Ladybug, Chat Noir, Winter Owl, Summer Liger, Spring Rabbit, Fall Bear, and the other new ones which include the two that were created, so far, when Hawk Moth's power backfired on him and he wound up creating Miraculous Wielders instead, to defeat Hawk Moth and his Akumas that are intent on destroying Paris and the world just for the sake of more power." Gemini said to his new partner.

"Then so be it. I will do whatever is necessary to keep the world safe for the sake of everyone's happiness." Neville said as he sat down to eat while his new partner went to where his friends were. Luna walked in just as Gemini reached his friends and caused one of the two remaining boxes to glow brighter than it had been. Adrien took the box and walked up to Luna with it.

"Luna, this is for you because you were deemed worthy by Lady Luck and Lady Magic to be a Miraculous Wielder." Adrien said as he handed over the box.

"Thank you for this honor." Luna said as she opened the box and was slightly shocked by the soft silver glow that came out of it and revealed a silver Kwami that was shaped like a raven. "Well you are a gorgeous thing." Luna said as she put the hairclip in her hair.

"My name is Virgo and I am your Kwami partner that will help you in becoming Virgo Raven who is one of the Miraculous Group to take down Hawk Moth." Virgo said before she went to where the other Kwamis were. Hermione came in just as Luna was sitting down and the last box glowed brighter. Leo grabbed the box and skipped to Hermione.

"H-Hermione, this box is for you because you are one of the Miraculous Wielders that are needed to officially take down Hawk Moth." Leo said before he handed over the box and went back to his seat beside Adrien.

"Well, this is a bit overwhelming but I will do my best to help eradicate the evil scum who wants to ruin the world." Hermione said as she opened the box. A glowing gold light appeared and out of it came a gold Kwami that was shaped like an otter. "You are an absolutely stunning creature." Hermione said as she fastened the choker around her neck.

"Thank you and it is a pleasure to meet my new partner. I am Libra and I will help you transform into Libra Otter." Libra said before she joined her friends and comrades where they were enjoying their breakfast while their human partners did as well.

The group had just finished breakfast and were going to head to the living room to discuss new names for Severus Snape, Minerva McGonagall, Filius Flitwick, Neville Longbottom, Hermione Granger, and Luna Lovegood so that they would be very well protected when their Kwamis alerted them to a new Akuma.

"Well, looks like we are going to be giving all of you a crash course in what to expect as Miraculous Wielders, well for Dad it will be a refresher course. Now watch Leo and I and then try it yourselves." Adrien said before he stuck out his had that had the Cat Ring on it. "Plagg, Claws Out!" Plagg got sucked into the ring and then green bubbles surrounded Adrien and when they disappeared there stood Chat Noir who was holding his staff. "Now to officially introduce my alter-ego. In this form I am known as Chat Noir, the playful and pun loving member of the Miraculous Team."

"Winter, Soar!" Leo said so that the new members could hear his transformation phrase before he started to think it again. White bubbles appeared and after they went away there stood Winter Owl with his snow and ice whip. 'This is my alter-ego and in this form I am known as Winter Owl.' Winter signed as Chat Noir translated for the group.

"Mila, Light Wings!" Gabriel said and orchid bubbles surrounded him and when they disappeared Gabriel was wearing an orchid fedora with orchid antenna sticking out of it, an orchid mask, an orchid and lavender tuxedo, orchid gloves, orchid socks, orchid shoes, and orchid with lavender highlighted wings, in his hands was an orchid cane that was topped with a sapphire and a ruby and the cane could turn into a sword. "In this form I am known as Papillon. It feels good to have my powers back again."

"Okay, Lily, in order for the alter-ego you now have to activate all you have to do is call out 'Plume, Spread Tail' and swipe your hand over the Peacock Hairpin." Plume said.

"I understand, Plume." Lily said. "Plume, Spread Tail!" Lily said and swiped her hand over her new hairpin. Turquoise bubbles surrounded her and when they cleared Lily had on a turquoise headband with cerulean crest feathers, a turquoise mask, a turquoise bodysuit with cerulean tutu that flairs downward, turquoise gloves, turquoise tights, turquoise ballerina shoes, and a spread turquoise tail, in her hands was a pair of deadly-looking fans. "I am Peacock and will protect everyone from the vile Hawk Moth."

"Okay, Minerva, now the phrase you use is 'Tod, Attach Tails!' and I will help you to become Volpina." Tod said.

"Got it. Tod, Attach Tails!" Minerva said and in a shower of orange bubbles she gained her superheroine outfit. She had an orange headband that had orange fox ears with brown in the middle and white inner ears, an orange mask with two brown horizontal lines and a white horizontal line, an orange bodysuit with a white middle and brown around it, brown gloves, brown boots, and an orange tail with a white tip, in her hand was an orange flue with brown and white stripes on it. "I am Volpina and will do what is necessary to protect the innocents."

"For your phrase, Filius, it is 'Wayzz, Hard Shell!" Wayzz said.

"Got it. Wayzz, Hard Shell!" Filius said and he was surrounded by lime green bubbles and when they cleared he had on a light green mask, light green suit, light green gloves, light green socks, light green shoes, and a light green shell covered his back, in his hands was a pair of boomerangs. "I am Tortue Vert and I will keep everyone safe."

"It is 'Aquarius, Swoop!' for you, Severus." Aquarius said.

"I understand and am ready to begin my duty, Aquarius, and I know that we will work well together. Aquarius, Swoop!" Severus said and was surrounded by dark brown bubbles and when they disappeared he had gained a new look. On top of his head were a pair of dark brown bat ears that were just like a real bat's ears in that they moved every which way to catch all of the sounds that they heard, he had a dark brown mask, dark brown shirt, dark brown pants, dark brown robe, dark brown gloves, dark brown boots, and dark brown wings, in his hands were two samurai swords. "I am Aquarius Bat and I help to keep the peace."

"Luna, your transformation phrase is 'Virgo, Caw!' and you will turn into Virgo Raven." Virgo said.

"Virgo, Caw!" Luna said and she was surrounded by silver bubbles. When the bubbles cleared Luna was wearing a silver mask, a silver dress with slits up the sides, silver long gloves, silver stockings, silver high heels, and silver wings, in her hand was a baton that could turn into a whip. "I am Virgo Raven."

"Neville, your transformation phrase is 'Gemini, Croak!' and you will turn into Gemini Toad." Gemini said.

'Gemini, Croak!" Neville said and he was surrounded by copper bubbles. When the bubbles cleared Neville had changed to a copper mask, copper bodysuit, copper gloves, copper boots, and he had a trident in his hands. "I am Gemini Toad."

"Hermione, your transformation phrase is 'Libra, Sharp Teeth!' and you will turn into Libra Otter." Libra said.

"Libra, Sharp Teeth!" Hermione said and she was surrounded by gold bubbles. When the bubbles cleared Hermione had transformed a lot since she now had gold otter ears, a gold mask, gold long-sleeved princess dress, gold gloves, gold strap high-heel shoes, and a gold otter tail, in her hands were a pair of sais. "I am Libra Otter."

"Okay, now stay close to Winter and myself until you guys are used to your new abilities, or rather in the case of Papillon, until he gets reuse to his abilities." Chat Noir said as the group headed for the biggest window on the ground floor. Once outside Winter Aquarius, Virgo, and Papillon took to the air while the others leapt from rooftop to rooftop, while Peacock sometimes flew and sometimes jumped from rooftop to rooftop, as they made their way to the Eiffel Tower to meet up with the rest of their group before they headed for where the Akumatized victim was.

Marinette was with Kim and Alix when she felt evil in the air and knew that another person had been Akumized by Hawk Moth. She knew that Kim knew who she was but she wasn't aware that Alix did as well and that her female friend had gained a Kwami as well and thus became a Miraculous Wielder after being Akumatized but didn't fully get her powers until she had lost her best friend Kim, who had been taken with Leo to Hogwarts because of the idiotic Headmaster there.

"Hercules, Speed!" Alix called out and a Kwami appeared and was sucked into her pocket watch and after that mahogany bubbles surrounded Alix. When the bubbles disappeared Alix had gained mauve cheetah ears, a mauve mask, a mauve speed-skater uniform, mauve gloves, mauve in-line skates, and a mauve cheetah tail, in her hand was a lasso. "I am Time Breaker and I protect those that are in need of it."

"Okay, so I wasn't expecting that." Marinette said.

"I have a feeling that she gained this ability after I disappeared and she felt helpless since we have been best friends since we were really young." Kim said. "Serenity, Heart Wings." Kim was surrounded by black and red bubbles. When the bubbles cleared Kim had a red and black almost eagle mask, a red and black bodysuit with long legs and long sleeves, black gloves with red line, red boots with black line, and red and black wings, on his back was a quiver full of arrows and in his hand was a double-curved bow. "I am Dark Cupid and I protect innocent hearts."

"That is so cool that you kept your powers as well." Time Breaker said. Marinette shook her head at the two in a loving way.

"You two are completely nuts but I wouldn't trade my friendship with you two for the world. Tikki, Spots On!" Marinette said before she was surrounded by pink bubbles. When the bubbles cleared Marinette's hair ties became red long hair ribbons, she had on a red mask with black spots, a black neck protector, red long-legged and long-sleeved black-spotted bodysuit, red gloves with black spots, red boots with black spots, in her hand was her red with black spots yo-yo. "Ladybug is here. Come on, you two, we have to meet up with the others." Dark Cupid grabbed the two and flew upward so that he could deposit them on the rooftops while he flew above them. They reached the Eiffel Tower just minutes after their comrades.

"So it seems that we have ten new partners to help fight Hawk Moth and that makes me happy." Chat said.

'We are going to have more after the other Items indicate who they belong to and when Hawk Moth loses control of his Akumatized victims who wind up keeping their powers.' Winter signed.

"I know what you guys mean and that makes me happy that we are going to have more partners." Ladybug said as they waited for the last three members of their group. While the group of thirteen talked about random thing the last three members had just finished putting away the groceries that they had bought when they felt the energy of an Akumatized victim and immediately transformed.

"Summer, Purr Up!" Rosalie said and was surrounded by light orange bubbles. When they cleared Rosalie had orange liger ears with light pink stripes, an orange mask with light pink stripes, an orange long-sleeved and long-legged bodysuit with light pink stripes, orange gloves with light pink stripes, orange boots with light pink stripes, and an orange tail with light pink stripes, in her hand was an orange whip with light pink stripes. "I am Summer Liger and justice will be served."

"Spring, Let's Hop!" Angel said and was surrounded by super light pink bubbles. When they disappeared Angel had light pink rabbit ears with red roses, a light pink mask with red roses and with two small downward points, a long-legged and long-sleeved light pink bodysuit with red roses, light pink gloves with red roses, light pink boots with red roses, and a light pink bunny tail with red roses, in her hand was a light pink whip with a rose at the base and thorns on the actual whip. "I am Spring Rabbit and I protect innocence from harm."

"Fall, Paws Out!" Damon said and was surrounded by brown bubbles. When they disappeared Damon had brown bear ears, a brown mask with red-orange leaves, long-legged and long-sleeved brown bodysuit with red-orange leaves, brown gloves with red-orange leaves, brown boots with red-orange leaves, and a brown bear tail with red-orange leaves, in his hand was a brown rough whip with a red-orange leaf at the base. "I am Fall Bear and no one hurts those that try and protect others while I'm around." The three seasons jumped to the rooftops and headed to the Eiffel Tower to meet up with the others.

"Sorry we're late but we had to take care of the groceries first otherwise we would have nothing to eat." Summer said. The others said that it was okay and afterward they headed to where the Akumatized victim was. When they got there they saw a person with long silver and red hair and a long silver and red beard, wearing robes, and carrying a wand and sword.

"I am Dark Blade and I want your Miraculous." Dark Blade said.

"You will never get our Miraculous, not now or ever." Ladybug said as she found where the Akuma was hiding. "Winter, Chat, Summer, Spring, and Fall help the others to distract him while I get the thing that has the Akuma in it." The two agreed and the group, minus Ladybug, went into attack mode. "Lucky Charm!" Ladybug called out and she was given a picture of a young girl, an older lady, an older man, and two young boys that she had to figure out what to do with it. While Ladybug tried to figure out how to use the Lucky Charm given to her the other fifteen spread out and got ready to fire their special attacks all at once.

"Cataclysm!" Chat Noir shouts and his hand becomes surrounded by green and black bubbles. He slammed his hand down on the ground and it opened underneath Dark Blade.

'Ice Storm!' Winter thought and cracked his whip to surround Dark Blade in an almost complete box of ice.

"Flame Vortex!" Summer shouted as she cracked her whip and caused an almost complete fire sphere to surround the ice box without melting the ice.

"Green Growth!" Spring shouted as she cracked her whip and caused an almost complete cone of vines to form around Dark Blade and yet they didn't burn from the fire.

"Leaf Shower!" Fall shouted as he cracked his whip and caused an almost complete pyramid of leaves to form around the vines that surrounded the fire that surrounded the ice that surrounded Dark Blade to help limit his movements so that he could be purified.

"Disillusion!" Volpina shouted before she began to play her flute and cause an illusion to happen that halted Dark Blade.

"Limbo!" Tortue Vert shouted and waved his hands in two circles so that the group, with the Akuma Victim, was transported to a place that had no other living beings in it.

"Feather Dance!" Peacock shouted and waved her fans in an arc and after that Dark Blade was surrounded by feathers that surprisingly didn't affect Chat Noir's feather allergy.

"Kaleidoscope Charge!" Papillion shouted and pointed his cane at Dark Blade who was immediately surrounded by lots of butterflies.

"Sonic Screech!" Aquarius shouted and then let out a series of echoes that gave Dark Blade a headache and made him experience vertigo.

"Swift Congress!" Virgo shouted and flicked her arm at Dark Blade so that he was surrounded by ravens that kept trying to peck at him.

"Toads Launch!" Gemini shouted and, after forming a triangle with his hands, pushed them forward and launched a lot of toads at Dark Blade.

"Otter Bite!" Libra shouted and moved her sais in a figure eight design that had otters move around Dark Blade.

"Time Freeze!" Breaker shouted as she launched her lasso at Dark Blade and he became frozen in a moment of his past that he wanted to forget about.

"Healing Heart!" Cupid shouted and he pulled an arrow from his quiver, put it in his bow, and fired it at Dark Blade so that when he was free of the Akuma the man's heart would be healed from all things that could cause him to become an Akumatized Victim again.

While all that was going on Ladybug figured out what to do with the photo and projected it on the side of the building and used the time that Dark Blade was bewildered to grab the locket and tossed it to Papillon, who destroyed it with, causing the black moth to exit the locket.

"No more evil doing for you, Little Akuma." Ladybug said as she threw her yo-yo and caught the Akuma. When her yo-yo returned to her she released the newly purified butterfly. "Bye-bye, Little Butterfly. Miraculous Ladybug." Ladybug threw the photo into the air and everything restored itself to how it was before the Akuma attack happened. They watched as Dark Blade turned back into Headmaster Dumbledore of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

"What happened to me? I remember coming here to Paris to find a boy that should be with his aunt, uncle, and cousin who live in England and go to the school that I am Headmaster of." Dumbledore said as he got his bearings again.

"I know the one that you are talking about well. He wants nothing to do with you. His name is Leo Agreste and not Harry James Potter anymore. Since his mother is alive so he doesn't have to go live with his aunt, uncle, and cousin who would hate him just because of what he can do that they can't do so leave him alone and just be the Headmaster of your school." Winter said with a growl in his voice since it seemed that one of the few people that could wind up breaking his self-imposed muteness was the man in front of him. Winter took to the air and Chat knew that he wanted the others to follow with Chat Noir showing the way since Chat was the only one who knew just where Winter was going.

"Guys, follow me. I know just where he is going and I know that he wants everyone there for a reason." Chat said as he took to the rooftop with everyone following him. He made his way to the Eiffel Tower but not where everyone thought they would be going to. Chat Noir pressed a hidden button and when it opened he led the way inside. "Winter and I discovered this place a little while after we got our miraculous but before Ladybug, Winter Owl, and I discovered the identity of the one or ones we didn't know. Anyway before we enter the room we are all going to release our transformations and then enter so that we will know who has our backs out in a fight. Oh and just so you know Winter's phrase for going back to his civilian form is 'Winter, Settle.' and his Kwami leaves his Miraculous Item." The group soon reached the room that Winter had flown to so that he could get away from the man that worked on his nerves. The others turned around so that Chat Noir could detransform and enter the room to comfort his brother.

"Plagg, Claws In." Chat said and in a burst of green and black bubbles became Adrien again with his small black cat Kwami on his shoulder and enter the room that Leo was in with his small white owl Kwami named Winter on his head.

"Leo, we won't allow that man to get to you." Adrien said as he pulled his brother into a hug with Leo's face hiding in Adrien's chest. Outside the room Marinette decided that it was her turn to go back to her civilian form.

"Tikki, Spots Off." Ladybug said and in a burst of pink bubbles she became Marinette again with a red with black spots ladybug Kwami in her hands and then entered the room to help calm down Leo as well. Marinette enter the room and when Leo saw her he dashed right into her open arms. He pulled back a little bit so that he could sign to Marinette.

'Marinette, I am so scared that HE will force me to go with him and be in situations that I can't face.'

"It will be alright, Leo. No one will get you and if that MAN tries anything like that then I will put his head on a silver platter for your parents and Adrien as well as you." Marinette said. On the other side of the door the others had agreed to go to their civilian forms and enter the room one by one starting with Papillion, then Peacock, then Dark Cupid, and working down from there.

"Mila, Darken Wings." Papillion said and in a burst of orchid bubbles he became Gabriel Agreste, the loving father of Leo.

"Plume, Tail Together." Peacock said and in a burst of turquoise bubbles she became Lily Agreste, the loving mother of Leo.

"Summer, Purr Down." Summer said and in a burst of light orange bubbles she became Rosalie Ivory, the beloved honorary aunt of Leo.

"Spring, Let's Rest." Spring said and in a burst of super light pink bubbles she became Angel Ivory, the beloved adopted female cousin of Leo.

"Fall, Paws In." Fall said and in a burst of brown bubbles he became Damon Ivory, the beloved male cousin of Leo.

"Serenity, Wings Down." Dark Cupid said and in a burst of black and red bubbles he became Kim Anderson, Leo's beloved boyfriend.

"Hercules, Stop." Time Breaker said and in a burst of mahogany bubbles she became Alix Kubdel, the best friend and another sister-in-all-but-blood to Leo.

"Tod, Detach Tails." Volpina said and in a burst of orange bubbles she became Minerva McGonagall, one of Leo's new guardians.

"Wayzz, Shell Off." Tortue Vert said and in a burst of lime green bubbles he became Filius Flitwick, one of Leo's new guardians.

"Aquarius, Sleep." Aquarius said and in a burst of dark brown bubbles he became Severus Snape, one of Leo's new guardians.

"Virgo, Land." Virgo said and in a burst of silver bubbles she became Luna Lovegood, one of Leo's newest friends.

"Gemini, Leap." Gemini said and in a burst of copper bubbles he became Neville Longbottom, one of Leo's newest friends.

"Libra, Detract Teeth." Libra said and in a burst of gold bubbles she became Hermione Granger, one of Leo's newest friends.

As each one went to their civilian form they entered the room that held the other members of the Miraculous Group. What they didn't know was that Leo and Lily had picked up on something that didn't make sense to them due to the fact that there were only three magical beings in their group and they were Leo, Lily, and Kim.

A/N: I will not be posting for a few months since there have been a lot of family issues popping up and also I want to get a few more chapter written without the hassle of a timeline to post it in.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Miraculous Wielder Characters for now and the Miraculous Items to be claimed

Marinette Dupain-Cheng – Ladybug (Tikki – Female, Earrings), Adrien Agreste – Chat Noir (Plagg – Male, Ring), Leo Agreste – Winter Owl (Winter – Male, Snowflake Brooch), Rosalie Ivory – Summer Liger (Summer – Female, Cats Eye Egyptian Emerald Brooch), Angel Ivory – Spring Rabbit (Spring – Female, Budding Rose with Pearl Brooch), Damon Ivory – Fall Bear (Fall – Male, Red-Orange Leaf Brooch), Kim Chiến Lȇ – Dark Cupid (Serenity – Female, Heart Pin with Arrow through it and Wings on it), Alix Kubdel – Time Breaker (Hercules – Male, Pocket Watch), Gabriel Agreste – Papillon (Mila – Female, Brooch-Pin), Lily Agreste – Peacock (Plume – Male, Hairpin), Severus Snape – Aquarius Bat (Aquarius – Female, Pin), Minerva McGonagall – Volpina (Tod – Male, Necklace), Filius Flitwick – Tortue Vert (Wayzz – Male, Bracelet), Artemis Holly – Virgo Raven (Virgo – Female, Hairclip), Patrick Bristol – Gemini Toad (Gemini – Male, Bracer), Madeline Cristopher – Libra Otter (Libra – Female, Choker), Lila Rossi – Queen Bee (Abeja – Female, Hair Comb), Nathanael Victor – Pisces Fish (Pisces – Female, Clip), Juleka Couffaine – Cancer Crab (Cancer – Female, Anklet), Rose Lavillant – Leo Lioness (Leo – Male, Wristwatch), Mylène Haprele – Scorpio Scorpion (Scorpio – Female, Leglet), Ivan Bruel – Sagittarius Griffin (Sagittarius – Male, Sash Clip), Nino Lahiffe – Capricorn Goat (Capricorn – Male, Headband), Alya Césaire – Tiger (Tigress – Female, Dangling Earrings), Sirius Black – Aries Ram (Aries – Male, Armlet), and Remus Lupin – Taurus Bull (Taurus – Male, Buckle)

Rat (Ratte – Female, Locket), Ox (Buey – Male, Mirror Pin), Jackalope (Lapin – Female, Barrettes), Dragon (Drachen – Male, Dog Collar), Snake (Shé – Female, Hair Sticks), Horse (Capall – Male, Belt Clip), Sheep (Caoraich – Female, Belt Ring), Monkey (Fwci – Female, Brooch-Compact), Rooster (Gallus – Male, Hairpin-Clips), Dog (Hond – Male, Tie Clip), Boar (Gligan – Female, Sweatband), Basilisk (Hisser – Male, Wristband), Swan (Odette – Female, Watch), and Wi-Fi (Pegaz – Male, Mini-Cellphone Button Pin)

Pairings

Marinette/Adrien, Leo/Kim, Rosalie/Severus, Gabriel/Lily, Sirius/Remus, Filius/Minerva, Alix/Patrick, Madeline/Artemis, Lila/Nathanael, Juleka/Rose, Mylène/Ivan, Alya/Nino

Types of Talk

"Blah" normal talking

 _Blah_ private thoughts

'Blah' Animagus to Animagus talking

Lily, Leo, and Kim watched as everyone, including themselves and the newly arrived magicals, turned into the animal that their Kwamis represented, and that animal was to become their Animagus form. The first to transform was Adrien. The group watched as he went from a teenage boy to a small black kitten with bright green eyes in a flash of green and black light.

Adrien, surprisingly, didn't panic and instead walked right up to Lily and twined between her legs so that she would know that he wanted to be picked up. Lily did so as soon as she understood what her oldest son wanted from her. There were a few minutes of quiet before the next transformation happened and that was Leo's transformation. Again, the group watched as Leo went from a teenage boy to a small white owlet with emerald green eyes in a flash of white light.

Leo, as soon as he got the hang of his wings, flew over to land on his father's shoulder for the time being since it would be a while before Gabriel Agreste transformed. Gabriel reached up and stroked the chest feathers of his youngest son as he turned his attention to Marinette since he had a feeling that she would change next since it seems that whatever wacky spell was causing them to change into the animal that each of their Kwamis represented was going by how long each person had their Miraculous Item.

Marinette was waiting impatiently for her transformation because she loved ladybugs a lot and she was looking forward to being able to actually become one. Marinette was surrounded by a flash of bright pink light and when it cleared in Marinette's spot was a small ladybug that flew to the black kitten and landed on its head.

Rosalie knew that she would be next and was curious about why they were turning into the animals that their Kwamis represented. It wasn't long before Rosalie was surrounded by a flash of light orange light and when it cleared up there stood Liger cub who wound around the feet of Severus, who she had begun to develop feelings for, before she sat down at his side. Angel and Damon thought that their mother looked adorable in her animal form and knew that they would both be the next ones to transform.

Angel was surrounded by a flash of pale pink light while Damon was surrounded by a flash of brown light. When both colored lights cleared, there was a small pink bunny snuggled next to a small brown bear cub. The bear cub picked the bunny up by the neck and headed toward the liger cub. Kim and Alix were impatient to become their Kwami's animals as well.

Kim was soon surrounded by a flash of red and black light and after it faded there was an eaglet where there was a teenage boy before. Alix was soon surrounded by a flash of mahogany light and after it faded there was a cheetah cub where there was a teenage girl before. The eaglet hopped onto the cheetah cub's head and settled down since the two children had grown up like siblings.

Gabriel was watching everything that was happening when he was surrounded by a flash of orchid light and when it cleared there was a caterpillar where a grown man once was.

Lily knew what to expect and so she wasn't surprised when she was surrounded by a flash of turquoise light and when it faded she had become a peachick and after she had gotten used to her new form she walked over to where the kitten, owlet, and caterpillar were so that their family would be complete.

Minerva knew that her Animagus form was going to change and so was surrounded by a flash of orange light and when it cleared there was a small fox kit in place of where the grown woman was.

Filius couldn't wait to see what his Animagus form was going to be and wasn't all that surprised when he was surrounded by a flash of lime green light and when it cleared there was a small turtle hatchling where the man had stood before.

Severus was surrounded by a flash of dark brown light and when the light cleared away there was a small dark brown bat pup where a grown man had stood.

Artemis was surrounded by a flash of silver light and when the light cleared there was a small silvery black raven chick where a teenage girl had been.

Patrick was surrounded by a flash of copper light and when it cleared there was a small coppery brown tadpole in place of a teenage boy.

Madeline was surrounded by a flash of gold light and when the light cleared away there was a small golden brown otter whelp where a teenage girl had been.

'Alright, everyone, listen to me. I know that this is new and exciting but you have to understand that this form is not going to last for a long time just a week or so.' Lily said.

'We understand, Aunt Lily, and we will be very careful about everything.' Artemis said.

'It will be a little bit hard but we will do whatever is necessary to take all precautions possible.' Alix said.

'That's right, everyone. Severus, Flitwick, Lily, and myself know just how this works because we had another Animagus form as well so we have been through this before.' Minerva said.

'Okay, Auntie Minnie.' Leo said as he flapped around the room to get used to his new wings. The others were getting used to their new forms as well but were glad that they would only be in baby form for a week and then they would have their adult forms.

'I like that we have another form to go into when we want a little bit of peace after a fight.' Marinette said.

'It will take a little bit of time but you will all get the hang of your new forms and I wouldn't be surprised if everyone wound up with another form that is unrelated to their animal for their Wielder forms. Minerva, Fillius, Lily, and I have kept our Animagus form and you will each get an Animagus form as well.' Severus said.

'Uncle Fillius, do you know what our other animal form will be? The one that will be our Animagus form?' Madeline asked.

'I like that things seem to be working out for everyone and that we will all be able to get our happiness like we are meant to have.' Patrick said.

'I do not know what is going on but I intend to see if I can figure out what is going on.' Fillius said.

'This is going to be really neat since we are going to have two animal forms instead of just one.' Kim said.

'I think it is interesting that those of us born without magic are actually going to get magic as well.' Adrien said.

'Now I understand just what Lily and Leo were talking about when it comes to magic playing all sorts of tricks on people just so that it can heal itself.' Gabriel said.

'Magic will do whatever is necessary to heal itself and I know what it feels like since that was my brother and I before we were adopted by mom.' Angel said.

'Just as we do whatever is necessary to defend ourselves magic does the same thing since magic is everywhere and is neither light or dark.' Damon said.

'That is very true and you guys are very smart for being so young but I am glad that I am your mother and nothing will ever change that for me.' Rosalie said. They were like that for another couple of hours before they were returned to their normal forms. After that they headed back to their appropriate homes and knew that morning would be coming all too soon for them.

Adrien and Leo got back to their room to find that more of the Miraculous Items were glowing. The items that were glowing were the Bee Hair Comb, the Fish Clip, the Cancer Anklet, the Leo Wristwatch, the Scorpio Leglet, the Sagittarius Sash Clip, the Capricorn Headband, the Tiger Dangling Earrings, the Aries Armlet, and the Taurus Buckle. That made ten more Miraculous Wielders to be found. Adrien put five of the items into his bookbag while Leo put the other five into his bookbag and then they got into their beds and settled down for the night. They had no idea that they would be giving two of the ten Miraculous Items away at breakfast to their uncles Sirius and Remus. In the morning, the brothers headed downstairs to the dining room, where the rest of their family was, and were shocked when their bookbags started to glow.

Adrien entered the room first and walked to the left side of the table where his seat was at and his bag glowed even brighter when he reached his Uncle Sirius. Adrien soon got to his seat and took out the glowing Miraculous Item, which was the Aries Armlet and passed it down to where Sirius was seated. Sirius accepted the box and opened it with a bright light appearing. When the light cleared, there was another Kwami among the group.

"Hi, there. My name is Aries. I am the Kwami of the Aries Armlet and will be helping my new Chosen to become the new Aries Ram." Aries said and then flew around his new Chosen. "I like the looks of him already since I am also a prank-loving mischief maker."

"We are going to get along great then since I am a former Marauder by the name of Padfoot, although I think I will need a second name if my suspicions are correct about gaining another Animagus form." Sirius said.

As Aries and Sirius got to know each other, Leo entered the room and made his way to his seat that was on the right side of the table. It was as Leo was passing by his Uncle Remus that his bag glowed brighter. When he sat down and before he began eating, he pulled out the glowing box which turned out to be the Taurus Buckle, which he quickly passed to Remus. Remus took the box and opened it to reveal a bright light. As soon as the light cleared there was yet another Kwami with their group.

"My name is Taurus and I am happy to meet you. I am the Kwami of the Taurus Buckle and shall endeavor to get my new Chosen to become the new Taurus Bull." Taurus said before he flew around his new Chosen and settled on his shoulder. "I like this one since he is studious like I am."

"Finally, someone else that I can talk to and not sound like a total nerd. I get the feeling that Sirius is going to give me another nickname to go along with Moony since I will also be gaining another Animagus form." Remus said.

"You guys are not going to be the only new ones to be found today. There are going to be eight more Miraculous Wielders to become activated." Winter said.

"And they are all going to be in Adrien and Leo's school but that is all we know." Plagg said.

The group finished eating and the ones that had school headed off to school while the adults helped the new adult Miraculous Wielders learn to harness their powers.

At School with The Gang

Adrien, Leo, Madeline, Artemis, and Patrick met up with Marinette, Alix, and Kim. The five herded the other three to a private corner of the courtyard since they had arrived early to the school so that they could talk things over with their friends and fellow Miraculous Wielders before the ones that were possible Wielders arrived.

"You guys aren't going to believe what we have to tell you." Adrien said after giving Marinette a kiss.

'It seems that things are about to get really quirky around here now since eight more students are going to be missing classes.' Leo signed while in Kim's arms.

"The thing that Leo said is that we, as Miraculous Wielders, are gaining new members." Madeline said.

"The new Wielders will have to be taught about their new abilities before they are allowed to transform." Artemis said.

"Especially since we don't want another incident like when Chat Noir got his Item for the first time." Patrick said.

"That is so neat." Alix said.

"I know that Miss Ivory will be very understanding." Kim said.

"A strange feeling is in the air that Alya and Nino are going to be among the chosen ones." Marinette said. The group was headed for their first period classrooms when Adrien's and Leo's bags started to glow again. Adrien pulled out the box with the Bee Hair Comb and Leo pulled out the box with the Pisces Clip and just as Lila Rossi and Nathanael Victor passed by them the boxes glowed brighter.

"Hey, Lila and Nathanael, my brother and I have something for you." Adrien said to get the attention of the two that caused the reaction from the Miraculous Items.

"Are those boxes with Miraculous Items in them? I thought that I would never be worthy of one because of how horrible I was to Ladybug." Lila said as she came over to the group with Nathanael following behind her, curious as to why something in the box his best friend Leo was hold was calling out to him.

"I thought that as an Akumatized Victim that I would never be eligible for an Item." Nathanael said.

"Kim and I were Akumatized as well but somehow instead of disappearing our powers from being Akumatized Victims turned into powers that a Miraculous Wielder has and we gained Kwamis from it and are glad to help the other Miraculous Wielders fight Hawk Moth to protect everyone." Alix said.

"All I have to say to you two is welcome to the team." Kim said.

Adrien handed Lila her box and she opened it to a bright light that when it cleared there was a bee Kwami and a hair comb with a bee design on it. Lila put the comb in her hair and decided to change her hairstyle to something more suitable to a nice-looking hair comb that she had been given.

"My name is Abeja and I am the Kwami of the Bee Hair Comb. My Chosen are always called either King or Queen Bee. I never thought that I would ever find another Chosen after losing my last one but I am happy to meet you." Abeja said to Lila.

"I am pleased to meet you as well, Abeja. I hope that we can work well together since I am not sure how I will be taken by Ladybug, Chat Noir, Winter Owl, Summer Liger, Spring Rabbit, and Fall Bear after the way I treated them when I was Akumatized." Lila said and giggled when Abeja snuggled up her sleeve.

Nathanael took the box from Leo and opened it to a bright light. The light cleared away to reveal a fish-themed Kwami who looked at Nathanael and her head in approval. Nathanael put the clip on his shirt sleeve before really looking over the Kwami.

"My name is Pisces and I am the Kwami of the Pisces Clip. My Chosen ones are always known as Pisces Fish. I have a great feeling that this partnership will work out for us both. I know that you were one of Hawk Moth's victims but you still have a very pure heart." Pisces said.

"Thank you, Pisces. I also feel like we will work out as partners. My name is Nathanael and I am ready to help protect everyone from evil no matter what." Nathanael said. Pisces settled into Nathanael's pocket and the group headed to their first period.

As they headed to the classroom the group came across Juleka Couffaine and Rose Lavillant, who caused a box in each of the brother's bags to light up. The boys pulled the boxes out and gave them to the girls with instructions that they were to come with them at lunch time since that was when they would open the boxes and they would need to be in a better place for an explanation. The girls agreed and joined the group on their way to their first morning class. Mylène Haprele and Ivan Bruel joined the group along with Nino Lahiffe and Alya Césaire. The four caused reactions from the remaining four boxes and were given the boxes and given the same instructions as Juleka and Rose. The group reached the classroom and three of the group headed to the front of the room to be introduced to the class. Miss Ivory entered the room and saw that more of the Miraculous Items had made an appearance.

"Class, as you can see we have three new students joining us from today until graduation. Their names are Madeline Cristopher, Artemis Holly, and Patrick Bristol. Madeline, you will sit with Marinette and Alya. Artemis, you will sit with Leo and Nathanael. Patrick, you will sit with Adrien and Nino." Miss Ivory said.

The time between first period and lunch break went by quickly. Leo and Adrien led their group of friends to the limo and they all headed to the Agreste Mansion for lunch, since that was their usual day for lunch at the Agreste home. When everyone was sitting at the table, the Kwamis came out so that they could help their friends get used to being out and about after such a long time.

"My name is Tikki and I am the Kwami of the Ladybug Earrings. My partner this time is Marinette Dupain-Cheng, who is the intended of Adrien Agreste." The Ladybug Kwami said.

"My name is Plagg and I am the Kwami of the Cat Ring. My partner this time is Adrien Agreste, who is the intended of Marinette Dupain-Cheng." The Cat Kwami said.

"My name is Winter and I am the Kwami of the Winter Brooch. My partner this time is Leo Agreste formerly known as Harry Potter, who is the intended of Kim Chiến Lȇ." The Owl Kwami said.

"My name is Serenity and I am the Kwami of the Pierced Winged Heart Pin. My partner is Kim Chiến Lȇ, who is the intended of Leo Agreste formerly Harry Potter." The Eagle Kwami said.

"My name is Hercules and I am the Kwami of the Cheetah Pocket Watch. My partner is Alix Kubdel, who is the intended of Patrick Bristol formerly Neville Longbottom." The Cheetah Kwami said.

"My name is Gemini and I am the Kwami of the Gemini Bracer. My partner this time is Patrick Bristol formerly Neville Longbottom, who is the intended of Alix Kubdel." The Toad Kwami said.

"My name is Libra and I am the Kwami of the Libra Choker. My partner this time is Madeline Cristopher formerly Hermione Granger, who is the intended for Artemis Holly formerly Luna Lovegood." The Otter Kwami said.

"My name is Virgo and I am the Kwami of the Virgo Hairclip. My partner this time is Artemis Holly formerly Luna Lovegood, who is the intended of Madeline Cristopher formerly Hermione Granger." The Raven Kwami said.

"My name is Abeja and I am the Kwami of the Bee Hair Comb. My partner this time is Lila Rossi, who is the intended of Nathanael Victor." The Bee Kwami said.

"My name is Pisces and I am the Kwami of the Pisces Clip. My partner this time is Nathanael Victor, who is the intended of Lila Rossi." The Fish Kwami said.

The rest of the Miraculous Wielders arrived just as the Kwamis of the teenage Miraculous Wielders had finished introducing themselves. The rest of the group was made up of Rosalie Ivory, Angel Ivory, Damon Ivory, Gabriel Agreste, Lily Agreste, Severus Snape, Minerva McGonagall, Filius Flitwick, Sirius Black, and Remus Lupin. Their Kwamis came out and were going to introduce themselves as soon as their partners made themselves comfortable at the table.

"My name is Spring and I am the Kwami of the Spring Brooch. My current partner is Angel Ivory, whose intended will be joining our ranks in a little bit." The Rabbit Kwami said.

"My name is Fall and I am the Kwami of the Fall Brooch. My current partner is Damon Ivory, whose intended will be joining our ranks in a little bit like Angel's." The Bear Kwami said.

"My name is Summer and I am the Kwami of the Summer Brooch. My current partner is Rosalie Ivory, who is the intended of Severus Snape." The Liger Kwami said.

"My name is Aquarius and I am the Kwami of the Aquarius Pin. My current Partner is Severus Snape, who is the intended of Rosalie Ivory." The Bat Kwami said.

"My name is Tod and I am the Kwami of the Fox Necklace. My current Partner is Minerva McGonagall, who is the intended of Filius Flitwick." The Fox Kwami said.

"My name is Wayzz and I am the Kwami of the Turtle Bracelet. My current Partner is Filius Flitwick, who is the intended of Minerva McGonagall." The Turtle Kwami said.

"My name is Aries and I am the Kwami of the Aries Armlet. My current Partner is Sirius Black, who is the intended of Remus Lupin." The Ram Kwami said.

"My name is Taurus and I am the Kwami of the Taurus Buckle. My current Partner is Remus Lupin, who is the intended of Sirius Black." The Bull Kwami said.

"My name is Plume and I am the Kwami of the Peacock Hairpin. My current Partner is Lily Agreste, the wife of Gabriel Agreste." The Peacock Kwami said.

"My name is Mila and I am the Kwami of the Butterfly Brooch-Pin. My current Partner is Gabriel Agreste, the husband of Lily Agreste." The Butterfly Kwami said.

Juleka, Rose, Mylène, Ivan, Nino, and Alya all pulled out the boxes that they had been given at school that morning and each was a little bit nervous about opening their box but they knew that they wanted to know what was going on.

Juleka decided that she would go first when it came to opening her box. She opened the lid and a bright flash of light appeared before a crab-themed Kwami appeared.

"My name is Cancer and I am the Kami of the Cancer Anklet. You, Juleka Couffaine, are my new Chosen and you will be known when you transform as Cancer Crab. You are the intended of Rose Lavillant." The Crab Kwami said.

Rose Lavillant opened her box next and after a flash of bright light there appeared a lion-themed Kwami who flew around his new Chosen to get a good look at her.

"My name is Leo and I am the Kwami of the Leo Wristwatch. You, Rose Lavillant, are my new Chosen and you will be known as Leo Lioness when you transform. You are the intended of Juleka Couffaine." The Lion Kwami said.

Mylène Haprele opened her box next and when the bright light faded away there was a scorpion-themed Kwami that floated around her before landing on the table in front of the girl.

"My name is Scorpio and I am the Kwami of the Scorpio Leglet. Mylène Haprele, as my new Chosen when you are transformed you will be called Scorpio Scorpion. You are the intended of Ivan Bruel." The Scorpion Kwami said.

Ivan Bruel opened his box next and after the bright light faded he was faced with a griffin-themed Kwami who moved around him before nodding its head.

"I am called Sagittarius and I am the Kwami of the Sagittarius Sash Clip. All of my Chosen ones are called Sagittarius Griffin. I know that we will make good partners, Ivan." Sagittarius said before he headed over to where Scorpio was.

"I feel the same way that you do, Sagittarius." Ivan said.

Nino opened up his box and when the light disappeared there was a goat-themed Kwami in front of him. The Kwami flew around his new Chosen and then nodded his head in acceptance.

"My name is Capricorn and I am the Kwami of the Capricorn Headband. The ones who become my Chosen are all called Capricorn Goat. You will make a good Capricorn Goat because all of them have had something to do with the music industry." Capricorn said.

"I hope that I do you proud as the new Capricorn Goat, Capricorn. And I have always loved music and that is why I want to be a professional DJ." Nino said.

Alya opened her box up and when the light cleared up there was a tiger-themed Kwami in front of her. The Kwami flew to Alya and gave her a kiss on the cheek before she flew back to be in front of her new Chosen.

"My name is Tigress and I am the Kwami of the Tiger Dangling Earrings. You are now my Chosen and will be going by the name of Tiger when in your Wielder form." Tigress said.

"Thank you for choosing me for this job and I hope that I can do you proud. It is an honor to serve beside my best friend who is known as Ladybug." Alya said.

The adults watched the children and they all had a feeling that more adults would be coming into the circle as well as two more younger children that would Angel and Damon would have their mates close at hand. The group of adults didn't know how right they were in the fact that it was going to be Marinette's parents, Alya's mom, Nino's dad, Lila's dad, Nathanael's mom, Ivan's mom, Mylène's dad, Juleka's dad, Rose's mom, a couple by the name of Santiago with two children, a young boy named Miguel Santiago, and his twin who was a young girl named Maya Santiago would round off the group of Miraculous Wielders for the time being.

"Alright, so, now that there are more Miraculous Wielders, I think it is time to show you a good place to train the powers that you will be gaining as well as your bodies so that you will be fit enough to properly wield the powers but that will be after school." Gabriel said.

"I am glad that my boys and my future daughter-in-law and son-in-law are going to have more help with their crimefighting, alongside us that is, and will always be protected." Lily said. "Oh, tomorrow Minerva, Fillius, Sirius, Remus, Severus, and myself have been asked to go to your school for a job interview and Gabriel has been asked to come with us since they are thinking of having a school uniform implemented and asking Gabriel to design it with the help of his assistants named Marinette Dupain-Cheng and Leo Agreste so that he can get a male and female perspective on what should be on the uniforms and if there should be an uniform for spring time, an uniform for autumn time, and an uniform for winter time as well as a possible uniform for summer time because they are thinking of adopting a year-long school year like Asian schools do, of course they will allow the children that have other obligations to take time off as the need it just as long as they keep up their schoolwork and homework."

"It seems that there are more and more students who are showing signs of having some form of magic." Filius said.

"They somehow figured out that we have magic and they want us to train the students that weren't sent to Beauxbaton in the ways of magic." Minerva said.

"Don't be surprised if you find yourself gaining ambient magic as well. It seems that with these powers comes not only magical powers that require a core but also ambient powers that you gain more abilities with that come from the element you gain." Severus said.

"All of that is chosen through your Kwamis. Oh, and just so that the adults know I have been teaching Angel and Damon how to control and use their magical cores." Rosalie said.

"We are actually thinking of opening a school for Ambient Magic beside the school that Leo, Adrien, Marinette, Kim, and the others go to for their non-magical education because there are a lot of teenagers showing magical abilities but not in the way that Academic Magicals do before they head off to one of the Magic schools that are in the world." Sirius said.

"Somehow I never thought that I would be working as a teacher in three different schools. One a school for Magic that is of the Academic variety. One a non-magical school where I will be teaching Literature and Creative Writing. And the last is going to be a school for Magic that is of the Ambient variety that Sirius, myself, Severus, Rosalie, Fillius, Minerva, Lily, and Gabriel are going to start together." Remus said.

The adults left the dining room to do what needed to do while the teens worked on the homework that they had gotten that morning so that they wouldn't have all that much to do when they got out of school in the afternoon.

"You know, it is going to be interesting to be able to do so many things. I thought that I could only do the things I did since I was a super heroine." Marinette said. "I now know that it is because I have two forms of magic. One form is the normal Magic that is really well known and the other is Ambient Magic of the Thread variety."

"Everything seems to have an odd connection with different things. I feel a connection to stones for some reason while I have noticed that Leo feels a connection to the weather that is why when he has very sharp emotional fluctuations the weather suddenly changes." Adrien said while Leo nodded his agreement.

"That would definitely explain why I am so good at Herbology since it seems that my Ambient magic is connected to plants." Patrick said.

"It would also explain why glass objects around me react so differently than to others since it would seem that I am an Ambient Glass Mage." Artemis said.

"And it would explain why I am so drawn to different metals since it seems that I am going to a Smith Ambient Mage." Madeline said.

"I feel so close to wood since it seems that I am to be a Carpentry Ambient Mage." Alix said.

"The Ambient magic that I feel connected to is Cookery Ambient magic and I think that is cool." Kim said.

The group of friends never realized just how much things would be changing for them with the fact that they had two types of magic as well as everything that they could do non-magically. The group returned to school and finished up the day and returned to the Agreste mansion so that they could see their new training area.

While the teens and Rosalie were at school Gabriel, Lily, Remus, Sirius, Severus, Minerva, and Fillius were cleaning the new/old Training Room since it would be getting a lot of use once more.

"I can't believe how dang messy this room got since the last time that it was used to train the new Miraculous Wielders." Gabriel said as he took a break to catch his breath.

"Well, when you take into account the fact that this room has not been used since you and your first wife were originally Miraculous Wielders when you became teens along with some of the other grown-ups of the new Wielders you can expect all of this dust and dirt to happen." Remus said.

"There is a lot of things that will need to be added to this room to help truly train the next generation of Wielders." Lily said.

"We will also have to create a spot so that they can also practice their ambient magic in their Wielder forms as well." Sirius said.

"There also needs to be a space that they can practice different styles of self-defense and martial arts as well so that they can really protect themselves in civilian form and Wielder form." Severus said.

"And a spot to practice gymnastics and dancing to improve flexibility so that they can dodge attacks and increase their muscles smoothly as well." Minerva said.

"A spot will have to be designated for them to practice their normal magic in their Wielder form as well." Fillius said. Gabriel made a list for the things that were going to be needed in order to complete the Training Room so that everything would be covered in the room for the younger generation as well as help the older generation to keep in, or return to, shape. The group worked until it was time for the teens and others to return to the mansion.

A/N: Sorry for the long wait but things came up with my family and my health so it got done and posted. I am not sure when I will get the next chapter written and posted.


End file.
